onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Generic Uses of Magic
The following is a list of Generic Uses of Magic featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. General Uses of Magic **Hook (as the Dark One) **Mr. Gold **Peter Pan **Regina Mills |usedon=several arrows}} Telekinesis **Hordor **King Arthur }} **Emma Swan **Grumpy **Hook **Mr. Hyde **Regina Mills )}} **Shadow **Snow White **Will Scarlet **William Smee **Zelena }} Pyrokinesis **Maleficent's fireplace in the Forbidden Fortress **Regina's fireplace in the Dark Palace **The burning tree **The fire on the Magic Wardrobe **The Flame of Prometheus }} Enchantments **Mr. Gold **Peter Pan **Regina Mills **Zelena }} **Mr. Gold |usedon=Seashells|appearance=This enchantment appears as a yellow glow}} Mirror Enchantments **Unknown mirror to Evil Queen's mirror }} **Burning tree **David Nolan **Dorothy Gale **Dwarves **Emma Swan **Evil Queen **Geppetto **Granny **Hades **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Pinocchio **Prince Charming **Prince Eric **Snow White **The Sheriff of Nottingham **Zelena }} **Regina Mills **The Genie of Agrabah **Sidney Glass |description=The spell appears as blue smoke.}} **The event where Maid Marian is captured by the Evil Queen **The event where Zelena and Hades are talking }} **Regina Mills' two-mirror object **The Evil Queen's mirror and a reflective guard plate **The Evil Queen's mirror and Cora's mirror **Unknown mirror and a Looking Glass }} Magical Items Induction **Regina Mills **A Munchkin |appearance=Opening Jefferson's hat looks different for each hat. **One of the hats opens a swirl of purple smoke and people are to jump into the portal. **Another hat extends tendrils of yellow magic that sucks people into it. }} **Belle French **Elsa **Emma Swan }} Life-force Spells **Sheriff of Nottingham/Keith's tongue (removal and restoration) }} **Baelfire **Belle French **Regina **Mr. Gold **Robin Hood **Rumplestiltskin **Zelena }} **Evil Queen / Regina Mills **Merlin |usedon= **David Nolan **Evil Queen (Serum) **Gretel **Hansel **Henry Mills **Mary Margaret Blanchard }} **Henry Mills }} Attack Spells **Captain Silver **Liam Jones **Regina's fireball **Regina's and Zelena's fireball }} **Ogres **The Snow Monster **Three headed snake |appearance=The spell appears as an explosion of light or a fiery explosion.|variations= **The explosion can appear as instant combustion rather than light.File:613DestroyedOgre.png|plural = s}} **Black Fairy **Sir Kay **Oz Guard **Wonderland peasants |plural = s}} Protection Spells **A secret door in the Dark Castle **Cora's wand box in the Royal Manor **Mills Mausoleum **Regina's office in Town Hall }} **Storybrooke **Jolly Roger |type=a protection spell}} **Zelena's cell in the General Hospital }} **Dark Palace }} **Table stand in Idyllic Garden }} **Dark Palace **Underbrooke Library **Regina's office in Storybrooke Town Hall **Storybrooke Town Hall **Storybrooke Town Line }} **Mills Mausoleum **Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer }} **Hades **Regina Mills **Zelena |usedon= **Emma Swan's heart **Henry Mills's heart **Snow and David Nolan's heart **Zelena's heart |appearance=The spell appears as a white ray of light. Sometimes the spell can be so powerful enough that it can repel somebody.|type=a protection spell}} **Count of Monte Cristo |image = 210KnifeTime.png}} Transformations *Metal to Water **Sneezy **Will Scarlet |undoneby = **Red Queen (using magic dust) **Regina Mills}} Shapeshifting https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/625557186492526592 https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/542924638826029056|episode=[[The Evil Queen (Episode)|twentieth ]]|season=2|casters= **Black Fairy **Cora **Emma Swan (as the Dark One) **Evil Queen **Evil Queen (Serum) **Gideon **Hook (as the Dark One) **Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold **Zelena **Zoso|usedon= **Evil Queen **Emma Swan **Hook}} *Human to Birdflock Summoning Spells **Regina **Rumplestiltskin |usedon= **Emma Swan **Hook **Rumplestiltskin **Zoso |variations= **The most common way to summon the Dark One is by holding their dagger and commanding them to appear. **It can also be done without the dagger, but the Dark One is then not compelled to show up. This can be done by saying their name three times.}} Miscellaneous Spells **Merlin's dead body }} **Enchanted Forest (enchance) , (removal) **Oz (enchance) **Ursula (removal) , (restoration) |appearance=The spell appears as a beam of green light that reaches the targets' throats.File:415GettingVoiceBack.png File:622FlyingBook.png |variations= **A song-removal spell can be created via Potioncraft.File:620ChosenMe.png **A singing spell can be granted as a fairy wishFile:620GrantingTheWish.png }} **Hook **Merlin **Storybrooke's magic }} }} **Zelena }} Complex Spells Magic Manipulation Spells }} **Storybrooke Clock Tower }} Curses **Belle French **Brennan Jones **Briar Rose **David Nolan **Dorothy Gale **Henry Mills **Mary Margaret and David's shared Enchanted Heart **Snow White |appearance=The curse appears as a blue potion. |brokenby= **David Nolan **Emma Swan **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Gideon **King Stefan **Prince Charming **Prince Phillip **Ruby |type = a curse}} Powerful Spells References }} Category:Spells Category:Magic